Pandora's Box
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Some secrets about Tony's childhood are revealed when Vance receives a confidential juvy file about Tony in the mail. Vance has Gibbs ask Tony about what is inside the envelope. Spoilers for S8Baltimore, BrokenArrow/S6 Southbysouthwest, S5 corppun.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers for S8's Baltimore, Broken Arrow, and Recruited. Spoilers also for S7's Inside Man, Man Walks into a Bar, and Flesh and Blood. Also, references to S5's Corporal Punishment and to S6's South by Southwest.**

**Author's Notes: There are certain details about Tony's childhood that I wanted to tie together.**

**Previously on NCIS:**

From S8's Man Walks into a Bar:

_DiNozzo laughs, "Ok. Doctor. You want to do this now? Why not? How far back do you want to go? My mom died when I was eight. They sent me away to school when I was eleven. I almost lost that kid in Baltimore. Are we doing it? Am I doing good?"_

**Squad Room**

"Ugh! I do NOT believe this. . . not again!" McGee yelled at his computer screen. Ziva jumped, while Tony just looked over in surprise from the strong reaction from McGee.

"Timmy?" Tony asked shaking his head encouraging him to explain why he was so angry at his computer screen.

"I can't believe I am scheduled for another polygraph." McGee whined.

"Yeah, yeah we all know McHot you are. You Polygraphing Mc-Grady-Magnet." DiNozzo said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, then why wouldn't Agent Grady go out with me then?" McGee shot back in frustration. DiNozzo raised his eyebrows in surprise of the response.

"Didn't Abby have something to do with that Mc-UnFaithful?" DiNozzo shot back.

"I don't know why she was so jealous. Agent Grady didn't even go on a date with me. Abby and I aren't dating either." McGee questioned. "But, every time that I submit to a polygraph that one question comes up."

"Which question is that McTimmy?" DiNozzo asked.

"Have I ever committed a crime?" McGee stated.

"Ah, yes we have records, don't we?" DiNozzo said with a laugh.

"That was supposed to be removed." McGee argued frustration clear in his tone.

"Ha, ha. You need to just let it go, McGee." Ziva said laughing.

"Let it go. Let it go. I have to put that on _any_ job application I fill out now." McGee stated.

"Are you planning on leaving us, McGee?" DiNozzo asked in a more serious tone.

"Something you want to share McGee?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room.

"No Boss, I have to go for a polygraph again." McGee mumbled.

"Oh McGee, you hot stud you." Gibbs said sitting down at his desk.

"Boss, every time that I go for a polygraph I am asked the same question about having a criminal history." McGee whined.

"Well, yes McGee you are a federal agent." Gibbs stated.

"But, it wasn't my fault. I did not have a history until we had that case last year, where Tony and I got arrested for trespassing at the impound." McGee continued to complain. Gibbs nodded and shook his head at hearing about this again.

"We were supposed to be cleared." McGee stated. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to the Director, again." Gibbs said sounding a little exhausted about the subject. As he said this, Gibbs' cell phone began to ring.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said into his phone. "Yeah, Leon I will be right there." Gibbs looked up to his office as he said this, thinking that Vance had to be listening to their conversation. However, he was surprised when he was not standing there.

**Vance's Office**

"Gibbs." Vance said as he watched Gibbs enter his office.

"Nice timing. I wanted to talk to you about something." Gibbs said.

"Oh yeah." Vance said holding an envelope in his hand, as he looked up at Gibbs. "What about?"

"It can wait." Gibbs stated.

"No. I would rather hear what you have to say." Vance said with a groan. "I don't want to have to talk about this." Vance said slapping the envelope on the table.

"McGee and DiNozzo still have criminal records." Gibbs stated. "It was supposed to be cleared last year."

"Yes, it was. I actually thought that they were cleared. I will look into that." Vance stated.

"Thanks, Leon." Gibbs said looking over at the sealed envelope that Vance slapped over on the table.

"Now, what is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Speaking of DiNozzo and criminal records. . ." Vance said shaking his head. "That was mailed to me yesterday from former police Major Frank Raimey. You and DiNozzo arrested him last week, didn't you?"

"DiNozzo worked in Baltimore, how long?" Vance asked.

"A little over two years." Gibbs stated.

"What criminal record are you talking about?" Gibbs asked in confusion. "I know everything there is to know about him, Leon."

"That is a sealed Juvenile criminal record." Vance stated. "Any idea what he did?" Gibbs shook his head. Gibbs then turned and looked at it curiously.

"Now, you are just as curious as I am." Vance stated.

"It doesn't make sense, Leon. He was hired ten years ago. We do background checks." Gibbs said.

"Yes we do. How did Raimey get these records? How did he _know_ about these records?" Vance asked.

"The timing is definitely suspicious. Raimey had this ready to use against him." Gibbs stated.

"It is suspicious." Vance said. "As an employer, I would like to know what it in that."

"Then open it." Gibbs said. Gibbs found Vance's reluctance amusing.

"What?" Vance asked irritated by the smirk he was getting from Gibbs. Gibbs simply shook his head.

"Everyone has something to hide." Vance stated. "Remember that envelope that Trent Kort of the CIA gave you on me?"

"Yes, I do." Gibbs said. "You had a file on me too, Leon."

"You never opened the one from Kort." Vance pointed out.

"Nope." Gibbs responded.

"I am more curious then concerned about this, depending. . ." Vance admitted.

". . .on the charge? Why don't you just open it then?" Gibbs asked. "But?"

"Raimey obviously knew about it, and DiNozzo still worked at Baltimore PD for two years without it being an issue. Go talk to him." Vance ordered picking the envelope up and handing it to Gibbs. "Go find out what _this_ is."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said after hitting his speed dial. "Meet me in the conference room." Vance nodded and returned to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conference Room**

"Boss?" DiNozzo said walking around the far end of the room when Gibbs entered. Gibbs briefly smiled and looked him over.

"Have a seat DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered. DiNozzo sat down immediately at the end of the conference table. Gibbs walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Tell me about this." Gibbs said looking at him as he placed the sealed envelope on the table. DiNozzo looked at it a moment and then picked it up.

"Is that a sealed juvenile record? That is my juvenile record, isn't it?" DiNozzo said in surprise. "What? How did you get that? I was told that was destroyed. I know the charge was dismissed."

"What is this, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a misunderstanding." DiNozzo said defensively.

"Okay, I believe you, but what is it?" Gibbs asked again.

"How did you get that?" DiNozzo asked flapping the envelope back and forth. He finally set it down in front of Gibbs, when he saw the serious stare he was getting.

"That is still a criminal record Tony." Gibbs stated in a serious tone looking him over curiously but also in concern.

"Am I being fired over this?" DiNozzo asked.

"What is in it?" Gibbs asked. DiNozzo started to get up from the table. Gibbs jumped up and put his hands on both of his shoulders forcing him to sit back down. He stayed there holding him still.

"Answer my question, Tony." Gibbs ordered. "That was delivered directly to Director Vance, so he wants to know what is in the envelope."

"Why didn't he open it?" DiNozzo asked. He spoke in a frustrated tone.

"The same reason that I haven't." Gibbs said. "This never came up on a background check when you were hired."

"It was a misunderstanding." DiNozzo repeated in a frustrated tone with his earlier defensive statement.

"What does that mean Tony?" Gibbs asked gently. "What are we talking about here?"

"Just, go ahead Boss and open it." DiNozzo said.

"I. . .will not be the one who unseals this." Gibbs stated. DiNozzo moaned then he reached over and opened it. Once it was unsealed he handed it to Gibbs for him to read. Gibbs released his hold on DiNozzo and sat down next to him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Gibbs asked, putting on his reading glasses as he looked at the record.

"Suicide attempt?" Gibbs yelled out in total disbelief. "What!"

"It was a misunderstanding." DiNozzo repeated.

"How!" Gibbs shouted looking him over in concern.

"I had a sports injury. I broke my leg playing basketball when I was fifteen." DiNozzo started to explain.

"Yeah, soooo. . . ?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I overdosed on painkillers." DiNozzo admitted.

"I cannot handle painkillers. You know that Boss. Remember. . ." DiNozzo started to explain pointing and massaging his nose. "You remember when I broke my nose?"

"You were a little loopy." Gibbs agreed.

"But, drug overdose?" Gibbs argued suspiciously.

"I just took too many. I had to be hospitalized." DiNozzo stated without elaborating.

"Where was your father!" Gibbs yelled.

"Out of town. He wasn't around when it happened. I was spending the weekend with my grandmother. He didn't come back to town until I was in the hospital."

"You were charged for this?" Gibbs said in disbelief. "Is there more to this story, Tony? There has to be."

"Yeaahhh." DiNozzo said in irritation. "After my mother died, . . . her family would. . .at times try to prove that my father was an unfit parent."

"They used this against him in court?" Gibbs asked, thinking back to the first time he met DiNozzo Senior. "Who are _they_? Who are you referring to?"

"My late Uncle Clive and my grandmother on my . . ._mother's _side." DiNozzo said.

"What happened Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"They had him labeled an unfit parent. They _really_ did not like my new stepmom at the time. I had to live with them in Baltimore for over a year." DiNozzo said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"That is when I met Wendy, when she was still a high school music teacher." DiNozzo said in a lighter tone.

"Tony." Gibbs prompted him to focus after he got quiet. DiNozzo looked at him surprised that he wanted him to continue. "Ugh, then my dad got divorced, and I ended up spending most of my senior year back at the Rhode Island Military Academy again." Gibbs shook his head his disgust.

"You went back to boarding school then?" Gibbs said angrily. "Did this just happen once?"

"No. Oh you mean my dad losing custody?" DiNozzo asked. "No, I lived with my grandmother right after my mother died too."

"Am I going to be fired over this?" DiNozzo asked.

"No." Gibbs repeated, shaking his head.

"I didn't know this file was still around. I thought it was destroyed." DiNozzo said.

"I know Tony." Gibbs said softly looking DiNozzo over.

"How did Raimey find out about this?" Gibbs asked. "He is the one that mailed it to Vance."

"What! Really?" DiNozzo jumped up from the information. "Well, I overdosed while I was staying at my grandmother's mansion in Baltimore. Raimey was just a street cop then. I first met him when I was in the hospital." Gibbs grabbed the file off of the table.

"All right Tony. I'll explain this to Vance. You have nothing to worry about." Gibbs said shaking his head. "Let's get out of here."

Gibbs waited for Tony to stand up. He placed his hand on top of his one shoulder to give him a pat before they left the room.

Thank you for reading and for your feedback!


End file.
